07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Verloren's Scythe
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Verloren's scythe is a living scythe that belonged to the God of Death, Verloren. Verloren appears to have been created with the scythe in his hand, and it is unknown the exact time when he lost it (the moment he was sealed in Pandora's box, or years after his imprisonment). It wound up in Frau's possession due to the traitor Landkarte's manipulation. Despite being the current holder of the scythe, Frau commented that the scythe missed its old master. How Frau could keep the scythe under control for so long is unknown, though it is implied that he managed to do so through a combination of willpower and Zehel's powers. The scythe shared its life force with its original master, Verloren,In Kapitel 4, the Kor possessing the Old Man says: "If the scythe is alive then that person must also be alive! Don't forget it!" and it was implied that destroying Verloren would kill the scythe- and vice versa. In the wake of Ayanami's death, it is possible that Verloren's scythe had not died and instead accepted Frau as its new master. Form Verloren's scythe resembles a normal Ghost scythe, but is more sinister in appearance. Verloren'sScytheCharacterSketch.png VerlorenScytheDesign2.png|Verloren's scythe with mouth open. The scythe's snath (the long pole by which it is held) is estimated to be 9 feet in length,In Kapitel 35 page 26, the scythe's snath appears to be 3 feet taller than Frau, who is 6 foot 2 inches in height. and the blade estimated to be 10 feet in length.If the blade is straightened, it is a foot longer than the scythes snath. Being so large and heavy, it requires considerable strength to wield. The heel of the scythe is adorned with jagged spikes that cause it to resemble the open jaws and teeth of a monster. The 'mouth' of the scythe, which is a dark purple colour, looks to be pried open with metal railing, and there is a long, 'tail-like' appendage descending from the top of the scythe- normally attaching the scythe to its wielder but can be detached for use as a whip or to grab objects. The scythe is able to change its appearance at will.In Kapitel 97 Verloren's scythe tranforms into wings, allowing Verloren to fly. The scythe also changes depending on how animate it is- with a 'relaxed' scythe looking only slightly different from the standard ghost scythes, and an angry scythe losing most of its resemblance to a scythe altogether.In Kapitel 36, the scythe is angry at Frau for denying it a 'delicious' soul for a meal, and when it unleashes itself from Frau's arm, it resembles a mass of black tendrils and spikes. The scythe is 'stored' in the right arm of the wielder, and emerges from the wielder's tattoo whenever summoned- or sometimes of its own accord. Personality The scythe is sentient and intelligent. It is aware of its surroundings and needs, such as its hunger levels, and is capable of forming opinions on things like which souls, or wielders it likes best. The scythe is rebellious, bold and acts by itself, sometimes ignoring the orders of its wielderThis was shown in Kapitel 36, when the scythe tries to force Frau to devour Teito's soul, despite Frau being unwilling., though Mikhail seems to be able to restrain it. It is also quite greedy, and often complains of the taste of bad souls. Though capable of developing a relationship with its wielder, it prioritises its own needs over loyalty to its master, and on occasion has ignored or acted against the wishes of its master (even when acting by itself, it has the potential to cause serious injury or death to said master) because they contradict with its own wishes. In Kapitel 36, the scythe ignores Frau's wishes for it not to eat Teito, because it wants a 'delicious' soul.However, if its wielder manages to earn its respect, it will become highly loyal to him. Relationships Wielders Verloren (Ayanami) As Ayanami is the reincarnation of the scythe's former master, the scythe is loyal to him and him alone. Ayanami has warned Frau several times to look after the scythe as it will return to him one day, and even Frau is aware that the scythe misses its old master, as he had once said "you miss him, don't you" to it. The scythe recognises Ayanami as its old master, and even obeys his orders over the orders of its current wielder. This was shown in Kapitel 70, when Ayanami commanded the scythe to stop, it listened and refused to attack Ayanami. Zehel (Frau) Although Frau is the current holder of the scythe, it was shown to dislike and disrespect him on several occasions. The scythe often openly disobeyed Frau's orders, e.g. when it attempted to devour Teito's soul against Frau's will, and at times even acted against him in a way that could kill or seriously injure him (Frau), such as when it refused to attack Ayanami when Frau was fighting him. Frau himself appears completely aware of the scythe's feelings towards him. However, it is possible that the scythe accepted Frau as its master after Frau succeeded Verloren as the God of Death. Teito Klein Teito Klein is shown wielding the scythe in Verloren's core. The scythe views Teito as a potential meal, and describes his soul as "looking delicious" and eventually tries to force Frau to devour Teito's soul. Other Mikhail Mikhail and Verloren's scythe have been shown interacting only twice. The first time, Mikhail protected Teito from the scythe when it wanted to devour Teito . The second time , when brainwashed Mikhail stabbed Frau at Ouka's birthday masquerade ball, the scythe protected Frau because it wanted to feast on Teito and Ouka. When the scythe attacked Teito and Mikhail protected Teito, the scythe did not resist or complain when Mikhail forced it to retreat into Frau's arm, suggesting that it may hold some respect for Mikhail. Their relationship is unclear, but considering that Mikhail dislikes Verloren, his (Mikhail's) dislike may extend to the scythe as well. Abilities and Attributes Devouring souls Verloren's scythe is the only thing in the series universe, possibly with the exception of the Chief of Heaven, capable of destroying mana: the life energy souls are believed to be made of. Due to its job as a 'disposal system' of bad souls, the scythe is the ultimate dictator of a soul's fate. It is one of the few things capable of eating souls, and is able to dictate where a soul goes after it has been eaten- such as purgatory or hell. Souls that are considered particularly evil are destroyed by the scythe. Verloren's Scythe is also one of two things able to erase the effects of Kor wishes that have already been granted.In Kapitel 34, Frau is able to use Verloren's Scythe to free the dog's soul from the Kor wish. Killing its wielder Kapitel 98 revealed that even Verloren's vessel is not immune to his scythe, as Ayanami died after he was impaled by the scythe. According to Ayanami, a reaper meets his end if he is cut by his own scythe. History Verloren's scythe was originally a 'disposal system' developed by the Chief of Heaven to aid Verloren in his job of sorting souls. When Verloren left Heaven, he took the scythe with him. Manga Synopsis The incident with a Kor Verloren's Scythe first appears when Teito Klein has made a contract with the Old Man Kor and Bishops Frau and Castor attempt to stop him. Frau draws the scythe and goads the Kor into fighting him. When the Kor flees Frau, scythe in hand, pursues him and uses his Scythe to destroy the Kor wings. Because of Teito's presence, it is reluctant to retreat back into Frau's arm. Mikage's death Frau once again wields the scythe when he confronts Mikage, who has been possessed by Ayanami, the reincarnation of the scythe's master. Ayanami grabs the scythe and uses it to cut the Kor wing, killing Mikage. Ayanami then warns Frau that the scythe will return to him. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail When Teito attempts to leave the Church, and Frau objects to Castor's actions, the scythe releases itself without Frau's permission and attacks Teito's unconscious body. Mikhail wakes and uses his powers to defend Teito from the attack. The scythe then retreats back into Frau's right arm. Hausen House Arc During the Hausen House Arc, Frau uses the scythe to devour the souls of the many Wars, including a young woman, that inhabit the streets of a town in District 6. The scythe is unimpressed with the quality of his meals and roars in protest, and Frau tells it to quieten down.Kapitel 30 Krat House Arc On their journey to the 5th Distinct God House, Frau finds the spirit of a dog that had been tied to the mortal world by a wish its master made when he was alive. As a Baculus is not strong enough to break a Kor's wish, Frau unleashes Verloren's Scythe and uses it to free the animal's soul- which then ascends to heaven.Kapitel 34 Freeing Marie's soul The scythe is present when Frau frees the soul of a Tavern dancer, Marie, which had been trapped in the mortal world (akin to purgatory) because of a wish her lover made during a deal with a Kor. When her nameless lover, now a fully-grown Wars, senses Marie's soul has been freed, he attacks Frau from behind- but Frau reacts quickly and defends himself using the scythe. During the fight, the Wars repeatedly antagonises Frau- thinking himself invincible. However, Frau informs the man that he will not be given another chance (as it is implied his soul is a repeat offender) and uses the scythe to devour the man's soul, destroying it for good. As Frau contemplates the disgusting taste of the man's soul, he is found by Teito Klein, who had been disturbed by the noises. Frau begins to feel nauseous, but dismisses Teito's concerns. However, as Teito turns his back, Frau's human side is suddenly overpowered by the scythe, which is desperate to eat a soul that is 'delicious'. With the scythe now controlling him, Frau tries to grab Teito, but manages to regains his senses before he can harm Teito, by smashing his own head against a wall. As Frau showers, the scythe, still angry at Frau for refusing him a 'delicious' meal, begins to crawl out of Frau's arm against Frau's wishes. Frau loses his temper, chastises the scythe for almost killing Teito, and angrily slams his hand against the wall- which causes the scythe to retreat back into his arm. Trivia *Many fans believed that Verloren is innocent of Eve's murder, and that the scythe lost control and devoured her. However, Kapitel 97 revealed that this is not true, and that Verloren is indeed Eve's killer. *Landkarte forced Verloren's scythe into Frau. *When the Zaiphon writing on Verloren's scythe is translated, the letters spell: Pheiy lolen, '''which can be translated to the Japanese Ver loren'''. *The scythe does not have a gender, but Frau speaks to and about it as if it were male. *It is an 'unpleasant' sensation when the scythe is unleashed from its wielder's arm.In Kapitel 36, Frau said its "unpleasant" when the scythe is unleashed. *Frau cares for Teito, so when the scythe and Frau are merged, it does not attack Teito, and Teito is even able to wield it for a short while. *The scythe has had no female wielders. Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Weapons Category:Popular articles